Voyagers: Oh What A Trip!
by Grandpa Tenafly
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if The Voyagers went to pre-historic times? This was a story that just came to me. I hope that you enjoy


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. Those belong to Universal.

**Voyagers: Oh What A Trip!! ****  
By: Grandpa Tenafly**

Our story begins with our Voyagers finishing a haphazard mission.

"Hey kid, if we have to go through this again, I'll be driven to drink yak's blood!" A tall blonde pirate exclaimed as he swiped his hands through his hair.

"Yeah Bogg, tell me about it. What's wrong with the Omni? I've never seen it so screwed up before. We try to Omni forward just a couple of years to help John Walton save the farm and we wind up with King Tut trying to find his crown! I don't get it." A bewildered 12 year old Jeffery Jones exclaimed.

"You know what?" Phineas Bogg said in an odd tone of voice.

The young boy rolled his eyes. "This doesn't sound good."

"This is great! We're going to get this thing fixed once and for all, and on top of that, you're finally going to get to go to Voyagers Headquarters." The young pirate smiled at his traveling companion, and slapped him on the back.

At this point Jeff was beside himself. There had been so many times he wanted to go back there, and now it was finally going to happen.

"Grab on!" Bogg adjusted his Omni. Jeff didn't even blink twice and he was holding Bogg's arm tighter than ever and then Bogg pressed the button.

_

* * *

__Thud!_ "_Aughhh_...Here we are kid!" Bogg exclaimed, but then his face went blank and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"This is it? Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like I've got three heads?" Jeff asked as he got up off the ground.

"Don't be alarmed kid, but...eh..._hmmm_, you look like a drawing, and so does everything around us."

"Well duh! And so do you. What happened? Where are we?" Jeff yelled, not at all upset over this new discovery.

Bogg opened the Omni and got a confused look on his face. "I've never seen this before. It just says -0- and of course, it's RED."

Jeff started looking all around him like crazy. "I know this place."

Bogg was surprised by that fact. "What do you mean, have you been here before?"

"No, but for some reason, I know where I am. I just can't put my finger on it."

Suddenly, a crudely made car pulled around the corner with two men in it. "Quick Bogg, hide behind this bush!"

The two of them dived into a large bush. The car had stopped right next to them and the men inside began to talk to each other about their plans for the night. As Jeff peered out, he was shocked to see its occupants.

The man sitting in the passenger seat started speaking, "Hey Fred! What are you going do to tonight?"

"I'm not too sure. I was going to go bowling, but Wilma's been upset lately. I don't want to get her any madder, seeing as how tomorrow is the lodge meeting."

"I hear ya Fred. Betty's been whiny with me too."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Barney, it'll pass in time."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh well, looks like we'll be staying in tonight." The car started to slowly drive away.

"Holy cow! Bogg, I know where we are now."

"Well, fill me in kid, because I'm confused."

"We're in a cartoon." Jeff's voice was full of wonder.

"In a _caroon?"_ said Bogg.

"No a C_artoon_, it's a bunch of drawings all put together and it makes a story." Jeff seemed very confused at this point. "I used to watch cartoon all the time but they're fake so this makes no sense."

"Whether it's real or not, we're cartoons now so we better find out why we got a red light. Seeing as you're the cartoon expert here, what do you think we should do?" Bogg mumbled.

"Well, every episode revolved around the two guys we saw in the car. Fred Flintsone and Barney Rubble. So I think we need to follow them in order to get a better idea of what's going on"

Bogg swung his arm out. "Lead the way. This one's _all_ yours."

Jeff wasn't sure of what to do first, so he just thought for a moment. "That's it! 301 Cobblestone Way! We have to go to 301 Cobblestone Way in Bedrock, that's where Fred lives and his friend Barney is right next door."

"All right kid, way to go! Now the only question is how do we get there?"

"Bogg, look!" Bogg looked over and saw Jeff was pointing up the road. There it was, the car they saw several minutes ago sitting in the driveway just a hundred yards away.

"Well, that was easy." Bogg mused.

"Yeah, but I've got a funny feeling this isn't going to be as easy as it seems. Things are alot different here than you might think."

"What can be so different?"

Jeff chuckled at his question, "Oh, believe me. You'll see."

As night began to fall, the two went for a walk. When it was obvious that neither Fred nor Barney were going anywhere this night. Bogg piped in, "I'm starving."

"Me too. Let's go find some food. I know just what I want." Jeff could hardly wait to see Bogg reaction to what they we're going to have for dinner.

Bogg wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he did notice a huge grin on his face. Jeff started asking people how to get to the Drive In. He wasn't too sure what that was but he didn't care, all he knew was he was hungry, he was so hungry he could eat a...

Jeff blurted out, _"Wow!_ It's really here." He ran for the little building ahead.

"Slow down kid, you don't even know what you're doing." Bogg yelled after him.

"Oh yes I do." He continued running toward the building. Now Bogg saw the words _'Drive In'_ written across the front of the building and realized it was a restaurant.

Jeff leaned toward the young lady at the counter. "May I have a rack of ribs?"

The pretty brunette waitress smirked. "Are you sure you can eat 'em? Let alone try to carry 'em?"

"Don't worry about that. My friend over there will help me." Jeff nodded off to the side of the counter. The waitress looked over at Bogg who tripped over his feet when he noticed her looking at him. He flashed her a smile with a quick wink, and that made her smile even more, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Jeff, I hate to disappoint you, but that won't be enough for the both of us." Bogg said as he watched the pretty girl disappear behind the swinging doors.

"This is one meal you'll _never_ forget." Jeff laughingly replied.

About twenty minutes later, the young waitress came out with the biggest rack of ribs Bogg had ever seen. "Holy bats breath! Where on earth do you get ribs that big?'

The woman looked at him confused. "From those." She pointed to a huge dinosaur grazing in a near by field. Bogg almost fell to the ground. Jeff saw this and started to laugh.

"Let me fill you in on a few things over dinner. This is going to blow your mind." He said with a funny smile on his face.

As they ate, Jeff gave Bogg an overall review on the cartoon, The Flintstones. Bogg was very confused, but put his total trust in Jeff. He had to, he had no other choice. After all the messes Jeff got him out of before, he knew to just sit back, eat, and listen to Jeff. No matter how crazy what he was saying sounded.

The two crept back to the small cave near the Flintstone's house and tried to settle in for the night. Sleeping was going to more difficult than they thought with all the wild animal that kept walking by the opening of the small cave. These animals weren't your average night animals. They were saber tooth tigers and all sorts of large dinosaurs, which would make anyone uncomfortable, let alone someone who had never seen one before.

Just as the two were almost asleep they were startled by screaming.

_"Wilma!! Wilmaaaa!!"_ Fred was screaming. Apparently, he put the family cat out for the night but it wasn't happy, came back into the house, and put _Fred _out for the night. Finally Wilma came to the door and let him back in.

Jeff started laughing. "I always wondered how that ended." Bogg glanced back at him with a puzzled look on his face. Jeff just said, "It's too late to explain, let's just get to sleep."

* * *

The two slept soundly until they heard the gawd awful noise of a pterodactyl alarm clock.

"Looks like it's time to get up. Jeff said as he stretched out.

Bogg looked at him. "Get up? I don't think I even fell asleep. Did you see the stuff that walked by the cave last night?"

"I'm trying not to think about it, Bogg. Besides that's what you're for, kinda like the apple sauce for your pork chops. You keep the bad stuff away." Bogg just looked at him and grinned but Jeff knew he was totally lost.

The two stumbled out of the cave and looked around to see what was going on. Bogg looked to Jeff and said, "What do you think we should do?"

Jeff spun around. "We're going to have to follow them to work. That's what they'll be doing this morning."

All of a sudden Bogg started scratching himself like crazy.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Jeff.

Bogg looked at him with a strange look on his face. "I think my loin cloth has fleas!"

Jeff just laughed. "Come on _itchy,_ we've got places to go."

The two hid in the bush and waited for Fred and Barney to go to work. Soon the two were spotted leaving their houses. They got into Fred's car and 'pedaled' away. Jeff and Bogg followed behind, which was pretty easy considering the car only goes as fast as you can walk or run. When the two got to work, they punched in using a dinosaur time clock. Bogg thought that Fred was going to lose a hand, but Jeff knew better.

After watching them for a while and seeing nothing out of the normal (for Bedrock, that is), the Voyagers figured it was time to snoop around. Bogg stayed close to Jeff and mostly just watched.

"What are we even looking for?" said Bogg.

Jeff turned to him. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure it will jump out at me when I see it. Of course we could be in the wrong place and wasting time."

"Oh great, I don't want to spend any more time here than we need to, it creeps me out!" Bogg shuddered at that thought.

They continued to look around, while at the same time, trying not to get caught, or even worse, they could be eaten by some of the equipment if they weren't careful!

While looking around behind the office they found what appeared to be a person totally encapsulated in cement. "Wow, poor guy!" Bogg blurted out while still trying to be quiet. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Well, it looks like he got stuck under a cement mixer. But why is he out here behind the office?" Just then a door on the rear of the building opened.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The two were stunned. Jeff knew who it was so he jumped in.

"We are inspectors for the city and you've got some answers for us I hope, Mr. Slate!"

Bogg wasn't sure how Jeff knew who it was, but he played along in the best way he knew how.

"Yeah, answers." Bogg said in a pitiful voice. "We hope ya got 'em." Jeff shook his head at the pitiful attempt, and tried not to laugh out loud at his friend.

Mr. Slate, the owner of the biggest gravel company in Bedrock and most likely on the planet at this time, invited them into his office. "Well, would you boys like a drink?"

"Are you trying to bribe us?" said Jeff.

"No, no of course not! I just thought you two could use a drink. By the way, what did you say your names were?"

"I'm Bo..." Bogg started to speak but Jeff cut him off.

"We didn't say what are names are if you were paying attention. Our names have nothing to do with what we're doing here."

At this point Bogg was impressed with his little friend, he had never seen him like this before and in his head he knew that one day Jeff would make a great Voyager.

"Alright now, down to business. What's going on with the guy in cement behind the building?" Jeff said in a strong voice.

"What on this flat earth is cement? Are you two on some sort of drug or something?" Replied Mr. Slate.

"We're the ones asking the questions here, buddy" said Bogg. He nudged Jeff as if to say, 'Like that one kid?'

Jeff stood there staring at Mr. Slate. "Ok, enough is enough." He took Mr. Slate by the hand and led him out back. "What is the deal with this?" He pointed to the poor guy they found covered with cement.

"Oh _that._ Well I guess that he didn't get out of the way in time when we had a malfunction with the equipment. A bunch of sand and water got all mixed up and came gushing out of the machine. You've heard of wrong place, wrong time, haven't you?"

Jeff looked at him. "Did he have a family?"

Mr. Slate just looked back. "Who cares? He was just a worker. The only people that matter are people in management!"

Bogg was shocked by this but chose not to say anything. Jeff had a slight clue and also said nothing.

"We'll be back in the morning, and we'll get to the bottom of all of this." Jeff spoke like he was _'king of the hill.'_ Jeff and Bogg walked away from a worried Mr. Slate.

"What the heck are you doing, kid?" said Bogg

"Don't you worry about a thing. I've got this one figured out."

The two looked for a nice, quiet cave to settle in for the night. "We need to get a good night's rest, Bogg, tomorrow is going to be one busy day." said Jeff.

Bogg just looked at him and laid down to go to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, a little green man appeared.

"Well, well, dumb dumb, what have we got here?" The green man said.

Bogg looked at him, stunned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Great Gazoo." replied the little man. "Haven't you heard of me?"

Bogg was totally screwed up; he didn't know what to believe was real or cartoon. That night The Great Gazoo filled his head with all kinds of wonderful thoughts and finally, after hours and hours, let him go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jeff awoke to an already wide awake Bogg. "Hey kid, I've got a great idea!"

Jeff just stared at him. "Oh great!"

"What gives kid?"

"Oh I don't know, first you don't know what to do now all of a sudden you've got a _great idea_. I'm not sure what is going on."

"Well" he started. "I'll have you know I had a visit from another _VOYAGER_ last night!" Bogg said with great excitement.

"Are you kidding? Who was it?"

"Well kid, I've never meet anyone like him before. Ya see..." Bogg was now stumbling over what he was saying. "He was about a foot tall, green and was floating in the air!"

At once, Jeff knew who Bogg was talking about. _"NO_ Bogg don't listen to him!"

Bogg looked at him like he was an infant. " _Aw_, poor Jeffy doesn't like it when big Bogg has a secret informant." He teased. Little did he know his informant was a fraud.

Jeff was fed up. "Ya know, if I wanted to be mean I'd let you do what 'The Great Gazoo' said to do, the next thing ya know Mr. Hershey would be the inventor of chocolate and the Incas would get no respect!"

"What are you talking about, squirt?"

"Nothing Bogg, you just have to trust me on this one."

Bogg just looked at him. "Your wish is my command!"

Jeff noticed the funny smirk on his face but could've cared less. Meanwhile, Bogg knew that he must know what he was talking about considering he never mentioned the secret '_VOYAGERS'_ name, and Jeff knew who it was.

Now the sun was coming up, Jeff was ready to go. "Well, it's off to work we go." He said as they started out of the cave.

On the way to 'Slate Gravel Company', Bogg wasn't sure that Jeff was right about the new 'Voyager' but in the back of his mind he knew that what 'The Great Gazoo' said to him, _'Just get in there and show them how you disappear!'_ might actually be a bad thing to do.

The two rushed off to catch the 'busosourus' and soon arrived at 'Slate Gravel Company.' Jeff rushed into Mr. Slate's office and sat right down while Bogg stood in the doorway.

"Do you know what you've done, Mr. Slate?" Yelled Jeff.

"Why no, I don't." exclaimed Mr. Slate. "Do you mean the _DEAD GUY_?"

"No, I mean inventing that hard, rock like material." Jeff didn't want to give away the name. "This stuff will make you alot of money."

Now Mr. Slate was at full attention. "What do you mean, money?"

"Well, you can now make any shape with your new invention by pouring it into a mold. Just think of the incredible walls and other things you could make."

"You know what, you're right! This stuff will be great!" Said Mr. Slate. "I'll name it after my daughter Concretia. I'll call it _concrete_, and the world will love it. Can you imagine all two hundred people in the world in world wanting to make stuff out of my 'concrete!'"

Jeff knew that Mr. Slate knew that something great was invented.

Jeff turned to Bogg. "Check the Omni."

"Wow kid, you did it! It's green, now can we get the heck out of here?"

"Yes Bogg, let's go. I don't want to be here any longer either!" At that time Bogg set the Omni to V.H.Q. and pressed 'the button'.

Our two tired Voyagers landed on a strange dome like structure. "Wow Bogg, is this V.H.Q.?"

Bogg was still very concerned, Jeff _still _looked like a drawing. "No kid, I have no idea what this place is." Just then they saw a man on a tread mill on the outside of another domed building; he was trying to walk his dog and was yelling.

"Jane stop this crazy thing!"

All of a sudden Jeff knew where they had landed. "Bogg you don't even want to know where we are!"

**THE END!**


End file.
